In the coating of various substrates such as paper and polymeric foams, it is difficult to find a coating which will provide a waterproof barrier over a wide range of temperatures. Many coatings which perform satisfactory at ambient temperatures of about 70.degree. F. crack, blister and peel if the temperature of the substrate is lowered below 0.degree. F. At the same time some polymeric foams, such as polyurethane foams, are susceptible to extensive damage if they are permitted to come in contact with water for any considerable length of time. In order to use these polymeric foams as insulators at low temperatures attempts were made to coat the material with some well-known polymeric coatings such as polyesters, polyamides, polyepoxides, synthetic rubber, starch based glues etc. However, in each case the coatings cracked, blistered and peeled at temperatures of around -60.degree. F.
It has now been discovered that particular blends of wax, acid component and a polyvinyl alkyl ether provide an adequate water proof barrier to the substrate upon which it is deposited over a wide temperature range. These coatings have withstood temperatures as low as -300.degree. F. without cracking, peeling or blistering.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a wax coating compositions which have improved adhesion between the coating and the substrate.
It is also the object of this invention to provide coated polyurethane foam compositions which have improved resistance to water deteriation at low temperatures.